Bittersweet Battles
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Monkey Fist retrieved the Jade pendent of Ameira. Fighting Kim Possible on top of the Ship's deck in a storm. When they both fell Kim remembered something her mother had told her. "If someone is hurt, help them."
1. Prologue

Summary: Kim and Monty are fighting…He was stealing again and he won! After fighting the kids head home Monkey Fist follows to kill Ron. To protect him Kim steps up to fight. They both fall in mid-battle lost to the world. What will happen as they try to find their way home?

**Prologue **

_**People try to understand what causes one to fall in love. It is within that mystery that man and animal survive, thrive, and be. Just to answer this curiosity. Now I consciously search the answer.**_

_**How did I fall in love with a young woman? How did I of all people get dragged from my place of success? How was I to know I would be summoned into the abyss of emotion known as love? **_

_**Love that emotion was one I had run from my entire life. My love was adventure, animals, the thrill of world travel. Never did I think I would fall into the paradise of loving another human. **_

_**Of course, in my life I had loved few…my mother…my father…perhaps even Bates. No one else had ever claimed my attention. That was until **__**her**__**…Kim Possible.**_

_**Little time we spent alone…completely alone in the wilderness. Was all it took for me to fall…to submit to the deepest yearning that has remained dormant in my heart. I still ask myself sometime, Why her?**_

_**Even in those times of self doubt…I would remember our time in the woods. More specifically, the night where she and, I finally began to get along, I never forgot it.**_

_**Somehow, I know she hasn't forgotten either. We have been apart for quite some time. Our love has yet to waver…yet to fade. I pray for both out sakes that it continues as such.**_

_**I know that without her…I could never survive. I could never be heartless and lost like I once was. When you are dipped into the pool of love…you can never go back.**_

PSL: I hope you enjoyed this Prologue the story is to come! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Monty's Victory, Lost Souls

Summary: Kim and Monty are fighting…He was stealing again and he won! After fighting the kids head home Monkey Fist follows to kill Ron. To protect him Kim steps up to fight. They both fall in mid-battle lost to the world. What will happen as they try to find their way home?

**Chapter One: Monty's Victory**

Kim entered the museum quietly, the sound of monkeys seeping through the halls of the building. She looked around and climbed into the rafters Ron clumsily following behind her. Seeing him struggle, she reached out her hand to help him up.

Shushing her friend, Kim continued further forward. When she looked down next crouching near Ron, she realized that Monkey Fist was right below her. Lying on the beam she tried to discover which item was his target. She looked there and discovered a Jade stone in a heart pendent surrounded by white gold frames in the shape of lemurs.

She noticed the beautiful piece and quietly crept over to the item. Remaining above she waited for him to make his move making sure to stick to the shadows so he couldn't tell she was there. When she saw him approach she readied herself to spring when all of a sudden…

CRASH!

Ron had fallen on an old armor knight. It was standing beneath him and being the klutz he is he fell. Monkey Fist ordered his ninjas to attack the blonde boy. She merely rolled her eyes and silently landed behind Monkey Fist. Reaching her arms around him, she swiftly trapped him with her on the floor. She forgot about his not-so-normal feet. And yelped in pain when her head hit the wall, much to everyone's shock the ninjas and Monkey Fist stopped as they heard the sound. Ron lay on the floor pinned under the ninjas; he saw Kim not moving and panicked, "KP?" When she didn't respond he almost yelled when Monkey Fist silenced him.

"Be quiet!" He hissed, "Keep yelling and she will wake with a splitting headache!" Ron was amazed as Monkey Fist turned to Kim Possible and approached her. He gently set her upright against a wall sure she wouldn't fall. Then he grabbed the pendent and ran off. The ninjas obeying their leader's command left with him. This left Ron to retrieve his Kimmunicator and contact Wade for a ride and some medical assistance. That for once wasn't for him.

~On the Trip Home~

Today they decided to get a ride from Global Justice who decided, they were to aid Kim. Kim had already awoken on the plane and was talking with Ron. Her green eyes filled with doubt.

"You say that Monkey Fist just stopped? Then he set me up against the wall nicely?" Kim's frown deepened when he nodded affirmative. /Why would he do that? Hell! Why would he even care? /

Monkey Fist who remained outside could hear her doubt and growled, /What an ungrateful little girl! / The monkey Chippy softly screeched his disagreement, "Confused, you say? Why ever would the girl be confused?" He listened to the monkey's reasonable inquiry, "Our first meeting…hmm…yes I suppose that would put some doubt in her thoughts." He nodded to Chippy thankfully, "I suppose lying and deceiving doesn't place me very high on the trust list does it?" He paused looking thoughtful towards the sunset "My attempts on their lives also would place thoughts in her head but, I have the honor and decency to not hit an opponent when they are down."

Chippy just smiled and ate his banana. Monkey Fist looked back inside they were on a ship after all so it wasn't that hard. He became particularly volatile when he saw that pathetic ingrate place his arm around her shoulders. His eyes flashed as he felt the need to kill. /That blonde-headed buffoon has no place touching someone as gifted as Miss Possible! He isn't even worth the slime on her boots! / Monty thought viciously to himself. With that he began to climb into the ship…he wanted Ron dead and what he wanted…he got.

Sneaking inside their cabin he could hear her say, "Ok Ron let's try this again…If I was Yori, how would you go about asking me out?" Monty's eyebrows rose as he listened in on their conversation. /So, he is infatuated with the Yamanouchi ninja girl. She must be helping him. / He grinned what better way to announce his presence then to give sound advice.

"Well Ronald, if you want to get her attention…you simply have to be yourself and ask her plainly." His voice startled both of them when Kim agreed, "Exactly that's what I've been trying-" she paused as her body stiffened, "Monkey Fist?" Her eyes landed on him in the corner. Her green eyes filled with something he was unsure of. He simply asked, "Yes, what is it?" She moved toward Ron. Her eyes remaining on him at all times, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Monty smiled the irony of the situation from many other times such as the space academy scenario. "I am here to rid myself of an impudent boy. What else?" His voice caused Kim to go on the defensive. As he charged straight forward she knocked them both out of the room onto the ship's deck. Monty and Kim continued to match blow for blow until a huge wave smashed into the ship taking them off balance.

Kim slipped as the water swept the deck. Screaming as she saw a hole in the ships siding, she knew she was going to fall through. She closed her eyes and prayed, /Oh God! I don't want to die! / She desperately searched her person for anything that could help her. Nothing was on her everything was inside the cabin. She grimly noticed he never came out to help. It made her realize just how alone she was.

Hearing the girl's piercing scream he headed towards the side of the ship when he spotted her she was losing grip on the ship as she hung over the deadly waves. He moved quickly to reach her grabbing her hand another waves bigger than the last crashed into them and sent them falling into the water.

Their people searched all over the ship. There had been no sign of either of them surviving. Ron's head hung low as he realized he would have to tell the Possibles that Kim…might be dead.

Kim looks around in the waves to see any sign of the boat or any people. Her eyes land on an unconscious Monkey Fist who had…tried to help her. / Why does he bother? / She just shook her head and headed over to him noting the shots of pain running through her right ankle. /It's probably broken. /

Her eyes trained on Monty she noticed that not only was he unconscious, he was severely injured as well. /Jesus what happened? Did you hit rocks or something? / She gripped his body to hers so they wouldn't get separated. Who knows what they'd have to face out here in the ocean. She weakly swam hoping to fall into the sight of some ship or island or something. When she finally felt sand beneath her hands she allowed herself to fall unconscious knowing that for the moment they were safe.

PSL: First Chapter! This is for Monty Appreciation Day but, for those who do not celebrate it you can read if you do celebrate. Please wait until March 20th to Read any further. XD thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! XP *CAPS ARE FUN*


	3. Possible Panic, Taking Care of Monty

Summary: Kim and Monty are fighting…He was stealing again and he won! After fighting the kids head home Monkey Fist follows to kill Ron. To protect him Kim steps up to fight. They both fall in mid-battle lost to the world. What will happen as they try to find their way home?

**Chapter Two- Possible Panic, Taking Care of Monty**

**~In Middleton~**

Ron had been dropped off at his house as Global Justice said that they would inform Kim's family. Ron knew it would be better received coming from him and so he picked up the phone. Dialing the number to the Possible residence, he held the receiver in his hand nervous to the reactions of Mrs. and especially Mr. Possible. He was so going to be dead by the end of it all he was sure of it.

The ringing ceased when a woman picked up the phone. "Hello?" Her voice was casual and sweet as always when you heard from her.

He gulped unsure of how to breach the subject, "Dr. P? I…I'm sorry." He heard a gasp in the background and continued. "We were on the ship…and Monkey Fist he showed up and…Kim and he fell overboard."He looked at his feet. "Global Justice is on their way to tell you but, I thought it would be better to hear it from me."

He heard some shocked noises in the background as he said, "I'm going to call Wade and see if he can find anything. Goodbye Mrs. P." His voice shaking, he hung up the phone hearing the door bell in the background.

~On the Island~

Green eyes sifted over the landscape as she came to see Monkey Fist in bad shape. From the looks of it if she didn't find them shelter soon he would probably die of his injuries. She sat him up pausing at his groan but, seeing as they were alone she didn't have much of a choice she picked him up on her back. Entering the woods she found a slight trail leading uphill. Carrying the unconscious villain, she only hoped she could find safe shelter before the storm hit. The clouds were already beginning to come their way and if she didn't move they would be caught dead in the middle of it.

Hitting the top of the hill, she saw a small cave facing downwards on the hill meaning the rain wouldn't reach them in the storm. She prayed that no rockslides would occur to trap them inside though. Entering the cave Kim listened for any possible threats of dangerous wildlife. Hearing none, the young woman laid him on the ground while she looked through her things for anything that might help him. They may be enemies but, she wouldn't leave him to die when she could do something to help. It must be hero complex. A true hero helps all in need or some such nonsense.

His chest was in pain he could feel it and hear someone muttering. Through the pain he couldn't identify the person though. His eyelids so heavy that he couldn't move them, the injuries; he surmised would heal in a day or so. The Mystical Monkey Power always helped speed up the healing process. He just laid there as he felt a soft hand touch his forehead. He guessed from the softness of it that it must be female. Men tended to have calluses and such on their hands, since they used lotion to keep their skin healthy. He softly let himself drift to sleep as he felt the effects of his wounds taking over.

Kim looked at the sleeping Monty Fiske in envy. He had been carried here and now her broken foot was in even more worse a shape than originally. She grimaced as she righted the bones. She had been taught by her mother how to do such a thing before she had left for her first mission. Tying a tight bond around her ankle she settled against the wall. The thunder crashing outside calming her allowing her to meditate into a peaceful state, here she escaped the ongoing pain of her foot for the moment.

~Several Hours Later~

Kim awoke to the sound of birds chirping annoyingly and she realized she had to find food and water for them both. Looking by the fire she noticed, the covers were dry now which meant she could give them as a bed to the injured Monkey Fist for the rest of the time they were here. Making a bed out of them, she gently moved him onto the makeshift bed pallet and pulled out a gadget Wade had made her. It was a force field controlled by a clip in her pocket. Placing it at the mouth of the cave she knew she could leave him. The shield was made to last for days on end if it needed to. Limping into the forest she looked for herbs to make a brew out of as well as water to fill the canteen. She needed to feed him liquids since he couldn't eat solid food in his unconscious state.

Finding the herbs and such she need she made her way back towards the cave. She had hoped that luck would be on her side but, her prayers weren't answered as a tiger came forth from the brush. Taking a step back she waited for the animal to make its first move. The ever graceful creature stepped forward slowly; its eyes remained on her as she sniffed the air. She crouched low and launched into the air towards Kim. Kim being quick side-rolled the attack and ran to the cave entering through the field and closing it in time to see the tiger crash against it.

"Who's there?" The hoarse voice of Monkey Fist spoke. She sighed hoping he would have stayed unconscious moving forward slowly with the herbs she came into his view. "It's Kim Possible." Sitting down next to him she ignored his glare. Instead focusing her energies on mixing the ingredients for them to eat, she did her best not to snap at the irritating man before she realized he needed water. Grabbing the canteen of water she handed it to the upright man, he took it with a nod and she went back to what she was doing.

She had finished mixing the brew and left if to cool for a moment as she tried to stand only to cry out as she collapsed to the floor. Monty had been startled and looked to find the hero on the ground. He looked for anything that could have caused her to fall. Not being able to see her foot he said arrogantly, "Well Possible I never took you to be a klutz."

Glaring at him, she said her voice dripping pain and acid. "I broke my ankle you prick! Even with it though I carried your sorry ass to shore and uphill to this cave, then I went off against a tiger to get supplies so I could keep you alive!" Her eyes bearing down onto his pitiful frame, her spite for him ever growing she ignored his stunned expression adding. "I could have left you to die in the ocean…but I didn't and you'd best remember that."

Turning away from him she held in a sob as her ankle was even more damaged than before. Once again she unwrapped her ankle not knowing that the Monkey man was watching. She reset the bones gritting her teeth. Wrapping it again she tightened the bond this time, she hoped she didn't run into anymore predators while in this state. Ignoring Monty Fiske completely, she leaned against a wall and attempted to mentally block the onslaught of pain coursing through her nervous system.

The man was nothing short of shocked at the girl…no woman before him. Seeing her ankle made him regret his harsh words, she was only like this because she wanted to keep him alive. He shook his head furiously in annoyance. 'No this is some ploy to get me to give up my power!' He glared at the woman against the wall but, seeing her face scrunched up in pain. He couldn't help but sympathize…the girl had never intended to harm any of her opponents seriously. She only tried to disable them to carry on their plans but, most of the time she let them escape. He wasn't the only one to have noticed this either. Many of the villains respected the teen for her way of handling them.

His blue eyes landed on her form and he felt a pang in his chest. She looked so vulnerable and he was here to witness it. He felt slightly ashamed. Shego had seen her in such a state but, afterwards she had said something that shocked everyone. "I never want to see Kimmie hurt like that again. Once you've seen a vulnerable Kimmie. You can never think of her the same way again." Shego had mentioned it was an emotional blow in her case. Here though the pain was physical…and without any real medical attention it wouldn't go away. He shook away his softer thoughts and laid upon the ground to once more fall asleep.

Kim had been waiting for him to fall asleep when he finally did she allowed herself to drink some of the brew. Resting her head on an elevated flat boulder she allowed herself to drift asleep in the presence of one of her greatest rivals in battle. The intelligent Lord Montgomery Fiske.

PSL: First Chapter! This is for Monty Appreciation Day but, for those who do not celebrate it you can read if you do celebrate. Please wait until March 20th to Read any further. XD thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! XP *CAPS ARE FUN*


	4. Monty's Flight, The Tiger's Strike

Summary: Kim and Monty are fighting…He was stealing again and he won! After fighting the kids head home Monkey Fist follows to kill Ron. To protect him Kim steps up to fight. They both fall in mid-battle lost to the world. What will happen as they try to find their way home?

**Chapter Three- Monty's Flight, Saving Kim**

**~The very next Day~**

Monkey Fist opened his eyes again. He looked around the cave for any cameras or gadgets of some sort. He glanced and saw the teen hero still unconscious upon the ground but seeing his wounds were healed he decided to get up and see where they were. Then he would leave Possible…to find his nearest hideaway. Before that he checked the wrapping on her ankle the swelling had gone down but, not much. He rewrapped her wound tightly so nothing would move and the swelling went down. See her stir he moved away quickly to make his escape.

Stepping quietly over the sleeping girl he didn't want her to wake up. He exited the cave and climbed some of the trees. At the top he realized where they were…they were in Japan and from here he could see the mountain caves where he hid from the Yamanouchi before he was attacked for taking the Lotus Blade. Grinning he reentered the cave, being in such a good mood, he placed Kim tenderly upon the mat she had him on during his healing process.

"Don't get me wrong I am grateful but, your friend has already found one of my hideouts in Japan I cannot have you getting into a second one." Leaving the girl alone he left the cave, what he didn't know was now there was no shield to protect Kim. As soon as he was far from the area the feline stepped forward her tail swaying as she entered the cave, she was going to have a red-head for dinner tonight.

Kim heard a sound entering the cave as she stirred from sleep opening her eyes she noticed a shadow on the wall. Recognizing the shape she looked to find Monty gone. Seeing her leg was still swollen she knew she didn't stand much of a chance. She attempted to pull herself up from the floor to avoid confrontation but, as soon as she moved. The tiger moved in for the kill. As pain throttled her nervous system all Kim could do was scream.

Monkey Fist had been quite a distance when he heard the bloodcurdling scream. He paused in his movements and turned towards the sound. Kim Possible! Running fast through the jungle he tried to reach her as quickly as possible. He may not like her but, Hell take him if she dies because of his lapse of judgment. He powered up slightly as he bounded through the terrain into the clearing. All he could see was blood and as he followed the trail dread seeped deeper and deeper into his heart.

Reaching he saw her form limp on the ground but, her chest was moving which meant she was breathing! Jumping forth he picked up her weakened frame and ignored the feeling in his gut. He didn't need to lose his stomach he had to keep her alive. Moving away from the clearing he jumped into the trees taking her with him, he moved diligently through the land as he carried her to his hide out. 'Screw Villain rules! She just saved my life and I almost got her killed.' Was all that ran through his mind as he rushed on.

When he saw his hideout come into view he could feel the weather getting colder. "Great as if her injuries weren't bad enough…now I have to keep her from freezing!" They were in the mountains so it was very likely that it would snow. Time to take out the furs; he looked at Kim's shredded clothing. "Some spare clothes would be nice."

He looked around and realized there was no one to change her but him. Blushing from the neck up, he fidgeted with his clothing and found a shirt big enough the cut for bandages. He also took out one of his classy robes to wrap her in when the job was done. Taking one of his own out, he changed into it. He was going to have to share body heat to keep her weakened form warm.

He gently ripped her shirt of her form. Luckily no damage had been dealt to her undergarment so it could remain in place. The last thing he needed was for her to accuse him of sexual harassment. As he slowly cleaned and bandaged each wound he made sure none were infected by adding a balm to the wounds to help the healing along. When all her wounds were wrapped, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Placing her down, he went to close all the shutters and reinforce the door. He knew predators would climb the trees at the smell of her blood and was determined to keep her safe from any additional harm.

Lying down next to her, he pulled her shivering frame against his smoldering one. Never had he slept so close to a woman since his days in college. Oddly though, he noted that he rather liked having her there curling into his hold. She seemed just the right size to be enveloped in his embrace. Rubbing her back soothingly, he pulled three furs over them. There thickness protecting them from the storm.

~The Next Morning~

Azure eyes opened to the morning feeling a rather comfortable weight on him he looked down and almost jolted. Kim Possible was lying on top of him! Her face burrowed against his neck. He then recalled all that took place yesterday and the guilt set in. It was his fault that she ended up hurt like this.

He slowly unleashed himself from her arms. He couldn't help but smile as she lay there on his bed. Her red hair forming a halo on her, she mumbled slightly in discomfort as her warm pillow left. He chuckled softly and went into the other room of his hideout. Changing into new clothes for the day he left the hideout in search of more solid foods.

The brew was good and lasted a day or so for them but, he knew they needed more sustenance to survive. The colder weather was getting worse his animal instincts screamed at him to find a place with warmer climate. He however ignored that and continued gathering fruits from the trees. There was other foods stocked in the fort but, he knew she may not be able to eat tough foods just yet and so began to smash the fruits and placed them in a cooler of sorts.

Kim was partially awake when he entered but, she obviously was in no condition to move. He merely tucked the blankets around her once more and left to eat some breakfast. His stomach requiring nourishment from him, he set off to finish his breakfast while leaving some eggs in a heat box to keep them warm for 'Sleeping Beauty'. He ignored the joking misnomer that came to mind. If Kim Possible ever heard him say that then he really would be considered a pervert. Either that or a stalker, he sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Placing his hand upon her brow, he felt for a fever not wanting her to get ill at this point.

Kim could feel heat coursing through her. Her muscles were sore and some were…stitched? 'Who stitched them?' She knew Monty had been gone when she woke up. Did he come back to help her? No he wouldn't do that he was Monkey Fist. He hated her…she always foiled his plans and that paired with the blow of her being friends with Ron. Well he probably thought she was scum to him. One that he just couldn't rid himself of, her body wracked with pain she sighed as she tried to open her eyes. She just couldn't…they were heavy and worn. They just wouldn't open! 'Why damn it! Why won't they open?'

She relaxed as she felt a hand on her head. She felt she should know who this is but, in her present state recognizing anyone was near impossible. Her hearing was dulled, she just lay there. Whoever it was hasn't hurt her…so she shouldn't panic. She allowed herself to drift back to sleep with that soothing touch upon her brow.

Monty watched the young woman before him. 'She was pushing herself to hard…she tried to force her eyes open.' He did something he had not done since he was a trainee under Tai Shing Pek Kwar and his partner had been knocked into a coma. He leant down and whispered softly in her ear, "You will get better but, you must be patient and rest…your body will heal the rest for you." He sat beside her for only a few moments more and then turned to enter the communication room. Thanks to his temporary alliance with Drakken he gained a very sophisticated system where he could anonymously reach out for help from governments if needed.

Wait a minute communications device! 'I can contact GJ for Kim to be taken to a hospital…I merely have to leave before they arrive.' He smiled as he realized she could be saved and returned home and began his message to the Global Justice Communications office. When he received confirmation that they would be there within the hour he prepared himself to leave. Checking on her for a final time, he turned and fled his hideout. He could always create another one. As he heard the plane above him he knew he'd done the right thing but, just to make sure she was treated with care he went and watched from the borderline of trees. Only to see that it was Drakken that had come to take the girl!

Rushing forward, he was intercepted by Shego. "Hey Monkey boy! What are ya doing holding away such precious cargo?" He glared and said, "Merely repaying a favor not that you would understand." He prepared himself to fight the plasma wielding woman and said, "Return her now!" Shego just stood there and grinned at him a feral predatory look in her eyes. "Now what kind of favor could you be fulfilling that involves saving Kim Possible?" He knew she was only stalling until Drakken could get his hands on Kim. He merely stood straight and answered her seeing as it may only help his situation.

"She saved my life. She could have left me for dead in the wilderness where she had me…but, she didn't Shego." His blue eyes glanced from her to his hideout to her. Shego surprisingly stopped and nodded to him. Before he could even move she had jumped up to grab Drakken and leave. "Come on Blue Boy. Monkey Man knows what he's doing." Drakken just fretted saying, "But Shego! Here is our chance to be rid of her forever!" Shego said, "Who said I wanted her dead Drakken…she's a challenge yes and I hate being beaten. That doesn't mean I want her dead though." Pulling the still struggling Drakken to their hovercraft, she said to Monty. "Take her to the Yamanouchi Temple you keep telling us about! They should be able to get her home safe and sound!" With that they were gone.

The Yamanouchi…he should have thought of that. 'No…after this I cannot chance her survival with another.' He silently crept up the hideout when he entered he saw something he was afraid to see. Kim was wide awake and sitting up in his bed. He walked forward cautiously, "Kim you're awake I see." Kim looked to him and asked, "Where are we?" He smiled and said to her quietly, "I could tell you but, then you'd know where I had been hiding from you all this time…and I can't have that."

She looked at him oddly for a moment before saying, "Did you do all of this?" Thinking she meant taking care of her wounds, he nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry but your clothing was in shambles. If my ninjas had been here they would have changed you but, I was the only one." She raised a hand and said, "That's fine. Survival codes are to be followed strictly or something to that point. You were and archeologist it's something you live by." Smiling a tiny bit, Kim looked into Monty's eyes he seemed nervous…or worried.

Monty took a deep breath knowing what was going to come next. "Are you okay, Monkey Fist?" He jolted that was not what he had been expecting. 'She was still concerned for me? After being torn to shreds because of my mistake she still worries about me.' He grinned a bit sorely, "Yes, I'm fine I think you are the one in need of answering that particular question." He stepped forward and sat behind her on the bed. While he was checking her bandages he couldn't help but notice she was shivering from time to time. He spoke up, "Your wounds are healing but, are you alright Miss Possible? You have been shivering."

Kim answered, "It was just a chill up my spine but, I'll be fine." She silently scoffed to herself. 'A chill up my spine…Yeah right! Kim you are starting to feel too comfortable around this guy. He's Monkey Fist! The monkey power obsessed man who gave up everything. Even my trust to obtain what he wanted.' She could only shrug at her own thoughts. She looked back up at him and asked, "What was all the ruckus outside? Did I hear Drakken?"

Monty sighed and admitted, "I was trying to contact Global Justice to retrieve you…to take you for better care. His computer took the call and sent a fake reply back." His rubbed the back of his neck to get rid of the tension there. "I went into the tree line so I could make sure you were fine but, when I saw Drakken here trying to reach you. I intervened."

Kim's eyes widened shocked. 'He could have been rid of me but, he helped me and watched over me.' Her mind raced as she processed this information. First he helped her on the boat. Then he wrapped her ankle and saved her instead of leaving her as tiger food. Now he was protecting her from her other enemies…just who was this guy? Why did he help her if he hated her so much? She massaged her temples to relieve some of the strain in her head.

Her mind surprised her in many ways. She was so used to doing only what's expected of her but, here she sat with him injured and she went against all hero protocols. She felt comfortable around him. He hasn't tried to hurt her or offend her in anyway. As much as her instincts screamed danger, her heart screamed something else.

She trusted him. She even enjoyed his company more so than any of the others she had ever met. 'What kind of a hero does that make me? If I like my enemy…I wonder what my family is doing.' She sighed and resigned herself to a healing sleep once more.


	5. Kim's Healing, Monty's Kindness

Summary: Kim and Monty are fighting…He was stealing again and he won! After fighting the kids head home Monkey Fist follows to kill Ron. To protect him Kim steps up to fight. They both fall in mid-battle lost to the world. What will happen as they try to find their way home?

**Chapter Five- Kim's Healing, Monty's Kindness**

Kim woke up with a warm cloth on her head; looking around the room, she observed for the moment that she was alone. She looked back to the first time she ever met Lord Monty Fiske. She had been a big admirer of his work and followed all his documentaries. She was so excited to meet him and felt honored that he would call for her assistance. She had done everything she could to help him and had felt horrible when the 'ninja' had escaped with the Jade Statue.

He had been rather charming and informative for a bureaucrat. He was intelligent, quick-witted, and quite good looking for a man in his early forties. His reaction to Ron though she thought was a bit strange but, Ron had been speaking rather offensively. His insinuation of "his lordship being 500 miles of bad road" sure didn't help his standing in the older man's eyes either. In the end though he had been right, she wondered though. Why would he care to help her out…especially while she was injured she was of no use to him.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as the door to the hideout opened in the hall. The perpetrator obscured from her view by the wall of bamboo, she sat waiting for them to turn the corner. It was Monty and he jumped seeing her awake. She could only grin and say, "Do I look THAT bad?"

Monty shook his head 'no' he cracked a grin of his own. "No I just didn't expect you to be awake yet. How are you feeling?" His blue eyes swept over her form checking for any blood and injuries to take care of. He moved over and placed one of his shirts on top of the dresser in the corner of the room. He asked her, "Would you like to clean up a bit?" He could only laugh as he saw the hopeful look in her eyes. "I can help you to the hot springs nearby. There you can bath and when you're decent afterwards I can bring you back here."

Kim nodded and was about to jump when she stopped. She realized she wasn't as clothed as she thought when she looked at Monty's expression and looked down at her chest. Blushing, she pulled the blanket up and sheepishly mumbled, "Thank you…sorry." She glanced shyly at the recovering man who just smirked slightly and said, "From now on I'll be careful about when I pleasantly surprise you." Kim just laughed someone sickly as he laid a new robe upon the bed. "Wrap yourself in that and I'll take you to the springs.

He left the room and she hurriedly placed the dark green robe on. The sash to keep it closed tied tightly the color a vivid sky blue. She smiled at the thoughts that came through her mind. Blue and Green…like the ocean…it matches. Her heart stopped as she gasped silently…it matched her and Monty's. She shook her head as she felt her heart skip a beat. 'Why am I thinking like that?' She looked up with a small smile when Monty stood in the hall and asked if she was decent. 'You really haven't changed all that much…have you Lord Fiske? Still such a gentleman.' She called out, "Yes, I'm decent."

He peeked around the corner as if worried the robe would fall off. He smiled relieved and came around opening yet another drawer pulling out some clothes for her after the bath. He led her out of the hut in the trees and pulled her to him handing her the articles of clothing. Picking her up bridal style he grabbed a vine and slid down, Kim yelped lightly at the speed he moved. She wasn't prepared for that much to his amusement. He placed her down and taking the articles from her grabbed her hand gently leading her through the brush. The steam was seeping through the land in the hot springs location.

Kim stepped towards the spring before turning to him. "You won't go far off will you?" She was afraid that she might be attacked again if she was left alone while vulnerable. Easy prey is the animal's favorite prey after all. She dipped her foot into the warm water unable to meet his eyes…she was sure he would read her fear then.

Monty looked at Kim seriously he knew she hated saying that. He knew as much if not better than most…he had never shown weakness. He hated his father for beating that into him…his mother had been a loving and compassionate woman but, once she died. Any emotion he showed was punished by beatings. He nodded with his eyebrows furrowed, "We won't be able to see each other but, I will hear you if anything happens to come around."

Kim smiled and nodded grateful. He seemed to be bothered by something…she wanted to ask but, didn't know if it would be appreciated. As she saw him round the bend she slipped into the hot water. She relaxed almost instantly as the heat penetrated her otherwise tense muscles. She began to drift off into her thoughts; she remembered the fight with her parents and growled low to herself. She grabbed the paste soap obviously made from plants. She couldn't help but smile…he really thought of everything she would need…it was nice.

She began washing her hair as her eyes closed she pictured the huge argument with her family. For once she didn't back down and didn't give her parents an inch. She knew is she was going to get out of Middleton she couldn't take no for an answer. Her father had given in reluctantly but, Anne had a plan. One that failed miserably; she tried to convince the school board to fail Kim claiming she cheated on finals and such. Not true of course, she was smart enough never to resort to that. She got so mad at Anne and they had yet another screaming fight. Once again Kim won.

Her mother than had gone behind her back and attempted to have her put into an arranged marriage. She was originally from France and of 'noble blood' so in most cases she could have gotten away with it. The only thing that had saved Kim was her age and her grades. She felt so angered and betrayed by Anne…someone who should have supported her. She swore to Anne she would leave and never come back. She was honestly relieved to say the least that she fell from the boat. She never would have been able to get away from there with Ron clinging to her. He would have gone to her parents in lieu of friendship and ruin everything. What angered her the most though, was that after everything her Dad never saw fault in Anne's decisions.

'I'll never go back to that life…I'll never be goody-goody princess again.' Kim thought as she finished bathing and dressed in the new clothes provided. She walked over and looked around the rock. Monty had been leaning his back there waiting for her to finish but, he seemed lost in his thoughts. She decided friend or not she would ask him, "Hey…is something bothering you?" Her green eyes filled with concern that was sincere.

Monty looked up at the young woman. He realized as of late he saw her more as a woman than the girl he originally thought her to be. She was mature and intelligent with a touch of naivety that came with her age. He felt his heart warming at her concern but, shook his head and said, "Nothing to worry about just sorting through memories."

Kim looked at him and slowly nodded. She knew something was bothering him and wasn't going to press. She just smiled and said, "Okay if you're sure but, if you ever need to talk…I'll listen." She shrugged with a wry grin. "After all no one has the perfect life…not even the goody-two –shoes princess." She spat out the nickname with such malice it shocked the monkey man. He had never seen an angry Kim Possible in all the time he's known her.

Walking alongside her, he risked a glance at the scowling woman and asked, "What do mean by that? Surely your life isn't all that horrible." His tone filled with disbelief. He almost flinched at the fierce gaze he received in return. "You have never really met my family Lord Fiske. I don't expect you to understand."

She turned away and sighed in misery. She was happy out here with him and she realized that eventually he would get tired of her and send her back to civilization. He would probably wait until she was asleep before doing so though. Her eyes darkened…if she returned to civilization then she would be forced to enslavement once more. She realized, 'I'll have to escape tonight…I'll leave him a note and a gift and leave.'

Monty watched the girl's facial expressions change from one emotion to another. He couldn't keep up with all the emotions that traced her face except two that were on his face many times before. Misery and loathing, he wasn't sure who the emotions were directed at but, he knew he'd hate to be on the end of those emotions in a fight. When one felt hatred it created a most fierce and deadly opponent.

They had arrived to the hut where Monty once again picked Kim up and climbed to the doorway. Right when they were about to enter he felt Kim stop, he looked and saw she was gazing at the stars. He watched her darker features slowly turn into a smile as she watched them twinkle. "You never do see sights like these in Middleton." He noted a dreamy tone to her voice and remembered she was quite the adventurous one.

They stayed only for a few moments more before they went inside. Kim's wounds were completely healed now so no more worries there. Monty went to change himself and lay down to get into bed for the night. It was a moderate trip to and from the hot springs. He looked at Kim who sat by the window and said, "You really should come to sleep. You'll get sick if you're not careful."

Green met blue and she shook her head with a laugh, "No you go to sleep…all I've been doing lately is sleep." She looked out to the stars again and sighed watching them with a faraway look. Monty nodded and lay down to sleep. Closing his eyes he fell into dreams, Kim waited until his breathing was completely even before picking up a pen and paper that was lying on the desk. She quickly wrote her message for him down and took out her treasure. It was a rare stone known as a lemur's eye. The stark red jewel with a pit of amber in its center, she lay it down next to the note before going over to the bed kissing his forehead with a blush. She whispered, "Thank you," and fled the hideaway.


	6. Monty Searches, Kim meets Yori

Summary: Kim and Monty are fighting…He was stealing again and he won! After fighting the kids head home Monkey Fist follows to kill Ron. To protect him Kim steps up to fight. They both fall in mid-battle lost to the world. What will happen as they try to find their way home?

**Chapter Six- Monty Searches, Kim meets Yori**

Kim traveled through the trees and climbed into the mountains. She only dared spare one glance back as dawn had just arrived and if she could guess anything about Lord Fiske…it was that he would come looking. She hated leaving him but, she couldn't chance being forced to return to civilization. She loved her friends but, Monique and Wade would understand. Ron would be very reluctant to let go and may lead GJ and her family to her…which was something she didn't want. She glanced forlorn at the hideaway's roof top, she wanted to go back she loved spending time with him but, she couldn't convince herself to go back. Her fear of returning to her old life mixed with her fear of rejection.

Now that she thought about it. It was really funny, if you would have asked her months ago if she would leave home and stay in the wild with a monkey man. She would have sent you off to the nut house. Now though that's all she really wanted but, she decided the best option for her for now was to go into hiding. Turning away from the jungle she ran into the cavern of the mountain heading out for her own private adventure.

~With Monty~

He awoke to an empty bed alone. He rubbed his eyes and decided Kim must have gone outside for some fresh air. 'Time to get up.' He decided. Rising from the bed, he approached the dresser grabbing things he would need for the day he head off to the springs. His black hair matted to his face as he had awoken with a cold sweat.

Running through the brush, he ended up at the springs from the day before. He set to bathing himself allowing his hands to thread through his hair to get the grime out. He couldn't help but feel a pressure in his gut. One that tells of fragile things to come, fragile to him meant it could be a good thing or a bad thing. He went back into the memories of his childhood and growled in spite of his younger days as a weakened abused child. His mind then had only known futile prayers and failure after failure to make his father proud.

~Flashback~

Young Monty entered into the study his rarely sober father sat in his chair pouring himself into his research. Papers were sprawled all over his desk as he was immersed in his work. The man didn't notice his son's entry into the room. He was shocked when he saw a tray appear over his work. He was about to yell when he heard a young voice say.

"Mother said it was time you got something to eat Father." The young man smiled at the older man only to frown as once more he received none in return. He turned to leave disheartened as he said, "See you later Father." He was getting tired by his young age of twelve being neglected by his father. The door shut as the man shook his head muttering, "Childish boy."

~One Year Later~

Monty entered the dining hall his face slightly red from exertion from running through the halls. He looked at his father's annoyed face and knew he was in for yet another beating. He sat down and waited until the house caretakers left the room knowing he would hear a lecture of sorts.

"Why were you late again, boy?" The antagonizing voice reaching his ears painfully, he sighed and simply said. "I wanted to finish the task you set for me Father." He looked up into his father's eyes his black eye from the last beating barely yellowing away. He looked back at his food and ate his dinner knowing he would need his energy later.

When dinner was done they left the dining hall together. Monty was well rehearsed knowing he would be hit some bit down the corridor. The servants fearing his father's unstable temper avoided helping him fearing for their lives.

Then it came the brutal crashing of his skull against the stone floor. The leather soles kicking into his stomach as he cried out in pain. All that registered in his mind were the hateful mutterings of the cruel justifier of his suffering. As he crashed against the wall and slid to the floor unconscious only one thought had processed through his mind.

'God…why does this happen to me?'

~Flashback End~

Monty shook his head as he finished bathing. Dressing himself into his traveling clothes he headed back to the hut. As he climbed up the rope his gut feeling only got worse. Opening the door he was met with the eerie silence of an empty room. This was a feeling that he felt dread seeping into his bones as he saw a piece of paper and a cloth wrapped weight on it.

He picked up the letter and his brows furrowed at the message left.

Dear Lord Fiske,

I enjoyed spending time with you and am grateful for all that you've done for me. Which is part of why I left? If GJ comes looking for me which is inevitable…I know you would be taken in. I left to keep them off your trail. You did so much for me and I'll never forget it.

You were sweet and gentle. You even made me laugh for once…my laughter with you, it was real. I would have loved to stay and get to know you better but, I can't risk you getting caught or me getting found. I have been a slave to expectation for as long as I can remember and now that I'm free. I'm never going back. Good Luck!

Love,

Kimberly Anne Possible

PS. I hope you enjoy the gem. It's called a lemur's eye and it was one of my most precious treasures. Cherish it. Take care of yourself.

Never did he expect such a thing from the teen hero. Turning around he ran from the hideout, he dashed into the woods clasping the jewel to his chest.

~With Kim in the cave tunnels~

Kim traveled through the caves. She had been here most of the day and was finally reaching the end of the tunnel. Walking out into the light, she covered her eyes to protect herself from the light. She blinked her eyes to slowly adjust them to the new level of light. When her vision cleared she wiped her eyes of the tears that formed from the sting.

Yori had been out training when her sensei appeared before her. "Yori, Kim Possible is in the jungle outside the caves in your area. You must meet with her and convince her to return to Monkey Fist's hideaway. She is safer there than anywhere else away from the public eye."She bowed and nodded silently before moving from the training exercise with a nod to the train leader.

She easily found the teen hero and smiled stepping out from the brush to greet her. "Kim Possible-san, how are you?" She put her hand sup defensively saying, "I'm not here to take you to the public. I just want to talk." She took a breath as she walked up to the teen. "My sensei believes you are safer with Monkey Fist…if that is so, why did you leave?"

Green eyes warily watched brown as she answered, "Global Justice will be looking at every corner of the planet for me…if not them my parents. If they were to find me with him…he would be taken in accused of some kind of crime." She counted them off on her fingers, "Kidnapping, Rape, Stealing, or Assault." She glanced at the ninja. "Is that how you would repay the kindness of your savior?"

All the odd pieces of the puzzle were adding up to Yori. Why the sensei believed Kim wanted no needed to learn to love and trust someone. She glimpsed why he believed Monkey Fist was the one to teach her. Without anyone else being any the wiser Kim had fallen for Monty. Her misery at leaving him was apparent but, her feelings for him are what made her leave him. It wasn't to escape him…it was to save him from the authorities.

She stepped forward her hand outstretched to Kim. "You don't have to stay away from him…we could hide you at Yamanouchi Temple. You could remain away from the world as well as stay near him. Would that solve your problems?" Her heart reached out to Kim. She felt for the criminal as she feels for Ron. It was a form of love which knew no bounds. She was relieved when she heard her sensei in her head. 'Very good, Yori. I believe your plan will work.' She smiled warmly as Kim's hand reached her own.

Kim was honestly relieved, "Yeah…it could work after all the only people who know your location besides you. Are Ron and Lord Fiske, right?" She just chuckled at Yori's questioning glance, "Monkey Fist's real name is Lord Montgomery Fiske…preferably Lord Monty Fiske." Yori smiled and nodded. Guiding Kim to the temple she made sure everyone was in the meeting room. Sensei was probably informing them of the new secret they would hide. Leading Kim through the temple, she brought Kim into an empty room.

Bowing to her she said, "This shall be your room. It is bigger than most here but it will give you the option of a bed of your own." Looking at Kim's face, she smiled sensing the girl's nervousness. "Sensei wants you to make this room as you will the walls in here are made more like the type expected in America. So you have comfort and privacy." Winking she added, "Especially if you ever decide to have a surprise guest."

She ran from the room to escape the embarrassed teen as she threw her pillow at her which conveniently hit her sensei in the face. She could only laugh as Kim slapped her hands over mouth. Only for her to look sheepish as the elderly man started laughing at the young blushing woman as he said. "I have contacted Lord Monkey Fist. He is coming here to…talk with Miss Possible."

His sage eyes glanced to the young woman. "You gave the man quite a scare…he was truly concerned about you. He also said to tell you thank you for leaving the note but, he also said you're not getting away with it that easily." Kim just rubbed her neck as she chewed on her lip. She sat Indian style on the futon in the room the man and the ninja girl soon joined her. Looking up at them she asked, "Does anyone else know I'm here in Japan?"

They looked at one another before nodding. "Ron knows you are here but, he has sworn to tell no one but, Wade. He will not say anything to your family." Kim sighed obviously relieved and nodded grateful for the help. She grinned wryly up at them when she asked, "So how long do you think it'll take him to get here?"

"KIM POSSIBLE!" was heard from down the hall and Kim jumped. She looked at Yori and said desperately, "Save me!" It was all they could do no to laugh as Monty saw Kim and pulled her into the most gentle but, emotional embrace they had seen. Her eyes wide with shock asking dreamy, "I'm not dead?"

Monty just pushed back from the girl and said, "Of course you're not dead you ridiculous woman! Just what were you thinking leaving my hideaway? Global Justice has been seeking me out for years and they have never found me there." His blue eyes a glow with pride. "What makes you think you being there will make that any different?"

Kim just blushed and whispered a gentle, "I'm sorry." She hugged him close leaving her head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. He seemed to do that a lot when they were together and she found she rather missed the tender touch. Sinking into the embrace, she sighed happily. With him she always felt safe, she realized…with Monty she was home.


	7. Kim's Feeling's, Monty's Response

Summary: Kim and Monty are fighting…He was stealing again and he won! After fighting the kids head home Monkey Fist follows to kill Ron. To protect him Kim steps up to fight. They both fall in mid-battle lost to the world. What will happen as they try to find their way home?

**Chapter Seven-Kim's Feelings and Monty's Response**

Kim and Monty were invited to stay the night with the Yamanouchi. They had happily eaten together they laughed and enjoyed the night. As the dinner was finished for the night they exited to star gaze. They had not ever really done it before and they wanted to see what they would find.

Entering the garden it was silent for all but, the life within the plants and crickets. Lying upon the boulders, their eyes traced the skies for any constellations. Kim smiled when she found one.

"There's the little dipper but, where's the big one?" She moved her head a bit when she bumped into Monty. Rubbing his head, he sent her a soft glare. He let it go when he felt her hand start feeling through his hair for a bump as she muttered an, "I'm sorry."

He grinned and just shook his head saying, "You know there's no bump right?" He smiled softly as he heard her giggle. "Yes, I know…" She just continued to rake her fingers through his hair even as her eyes glanced upward she said. "A monkey!"

Monty looked around furiously before looking up at her, "A monkey? I don't see one anywhere." His blue eyes showed his curiosity as she laughed lightly at him. "What is so funny, Miss Possible?" The tone in his voice made her blush slightly the teasing undertone's seemed quite alluring to her.

Kim held his hand and lying behind him. She traced the pattern of the monkey in the stars with his finger. "See? The monkey is right there silly. I think you would have been the first to notice if there was a live monkey hopping about."

Monty looked a bit indignant at her. "Monkeys do not hop about! They climb and systematically swing from vines to get from place to place." His lips unintentionally formed a pout which Kim found was rather cute on him. When he turned and looked at her strangely he asked, "Cute, what's cute?"

Kim covered her mouth and a tinge of pink stretched across her face. "Nothing!" She quickly glanced away pretending to be looking at the plants in the garden. She however, was not prepared for Monty's attack on her sides. She squeaked as he laid his assault on her she wriggled and wrestled trying to get away from him but, he was relentless.

Monty watched her squirm with a smirk. "I should think, Miss Possible, which you would reveal to me what I want to know. It's in your best interests." His blue eyes held a sense of teasing in them but, he frowned as she yelled out, "I'll never tell!" He grinned, 'Put on a strong bravado will you? I think not.' He pulled her into his lap and held her helpless as he continued his assault. "Are you sure, Kimberly?"

She gasped, 'He said my name again.' Her heart began to pound in her chest of course he thought it was his attack causing the gasp so he paid no heed. She continued her struggle to get free until she saw a slight opening.

The tables were turned as she quickly pinned him down and laid out her strategy on him. His silly cackles rising through the evening luckily the sun only began to set so no one was sleeping yet. She took pleasure in watching him squirm for a bit before she felt her face heat strangely. He didn't see but he could feel a slight change in her mood as she let him go and stood up.

She could feel his blue eyes upon her as she stretched and said, "I'm a little tired…what about you?" She heard him scoff and listened as he spoke. "I don't think you're the least bit tired. What I think is that you are hiding something important from me and you are avoiding any possible confrontation about it." He walked to stand in front of her. Crossing his arms, he gave her a piercing stare that allowed no argument. "Now I think…would be the best time for you to tell me just what is going on with you."

Kim backed up and said, "I'm not hiding anything. At least not anything that you need to worry about…it has to do with my feelings." She turned around and was about to walk away as he grasped her arm. "Kim…we need to talk this out. Whenever you get close or really start to enjoy yourself you pull back. What I want to know is why."

Kim sighed frustrated, " I do it because the one thing I want is way out of my league." She turned to him and said angry. "Why long for something when you can never have it? It's a waste of time." She shook him off and entered the building walking down to her room. Just as she was about to shut herself in however, he blocked the doors path. "What is it?" She asked her voice clipped.

He forced himself into the room and closed the door before pinning her against it. "What is wrong with you Kimberly?" He was confused and concerned. His blue eyes portraying all he could show. Hoping to get her to answer, he took her chin and tilted her face up to his.

He never expected to see tears in her eyes and almost stepped away when she yelled at him, "I fell in love with you! You of all people in the world and I know it would never work!" She covered her eyes and whispered, "That's my problem…the one thing I always wanted. I can never have because I want it with you." She moved the door from behind her and ran off while the man was still in shock.

It was more than he could have ever dreamed of. 'She loves…me?' He looked into the hallway but, she was already gone. He sunk to the floor and covered his face groaning. "She fell for me…a man twice her age and with an obsession for power." He laughed ironically to himself, "The teen hero sensation of the world fell for her nemesis…how very, odd." He looked up to see the ninja girl and his face went stoic.

Yori stood above him her hands curling, "Well?" She only grew angrier as he replied with a snappish, "What?" Just as she was about to strike him her arm was grabbed by her sensei. "No, Yori." She looked shocked at the man as he shook his head, "But she…and he!" She growled and left in a huff saying, "I'm calling Ron!"

Sensei looked at the man before him. "You should go after her…for whatever reason she has fallen for you. She fears the emotion known as love, for it is with that emotion that she has been manipulated all her life." The man beneath him looked shocked and he raised his hand continuing, "I will not tell you how for that is something for her to share and her alone. She has been hurt many times over and abused by her family…not in the way you were but, the effects are the same. She fears commitment just as you once did and, I believe it is you who will draw her out. Away from that fear but, you must make haste and find her for she has left the temple. Once she escapes you may never get another chance."

Monty nodded and rose muttering, "Thank you." He ran off down the hallway and through the doors to outside. He ran out into the jungle once more frantically listening for any sign or clue to Kim's direction. He heard a loud crack straight ahead and ran forth. When he reached another area he realized where he was…it was near the caves to the other side of the mountains. Running I the directions of the caves, he heard sobs. His heart wrenched in his chest as he realized he was the cause of her tears…he was a monster just like his father. His father had made him cry so many times. Was he really becoming his father's son? 'No' he thought with determination.

Stepping out of the brush he walked up and kneeled behind Kim. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as he said, "Shh…don't cry." He rocked her back and forth as he held her against him. He sat on the jungle floor with her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. As much of a mess as she looked, her hair was soft and untangled. She was beautiful to him even as a sobbing woman.

"I'm sorry…for troubling you." Her voice had been so soft as she spoke he strained to hear it. He tilted her chin for her to look him in the eye. "Don't apologize. Never apologize for being honest. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were upset and spilling your heart out and I just stood there like an idiot." He nuzzled her neck as he whispered, "You needed to let it out. If you had kept such an emotion to yourself…it would have eaten you alive." He looked her in the eyes once more, "Never hold such a truth inside. For it will eat you inside and out until there is nothing left."

Kim gripped him and held on tight. Alone, she feared he would vanish and she'd be alone if she let go of him. Her eyes met his as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose. Giggling softly as he tapped it with a finger, he was smiling that warm and gentle smile that made her legs like goo. "What are you a puppy?" His question made her growl playfully and she 'tackles' him to the ground. She kissed his nose and moved to rise off of him.

He grabbed her waist stopping her from moving away from him. He sat up and pulled her close only to hold her face in his palms and gently rub their lips together in a sweet kiss. As he was about to pull away her arms connected like bands of steel around his neck as she kissed him back. Surprised by the force behind the kiss he fell to the soil beneath him. He gasped and groaned softly as she nipped at his lips. His hands smoothed over her sides as he deepened the kiss letting his tongue travel into her mouth. They stayed like that for a few moments until they drew back for a breath. When he was going to kiss her again she said quietly, "Not here." He smiled and nodded helping her up they entered into the caves.

It would take them some time to get to their destination but, to them it would be worth it. Kim held Monty's hand against her heart as he guided her through the even darker caves in the night. They traveled for sometime as it was almost dawn when they reached the end of the cave. Blue eyes turned to gaze upon the exhausted young woman and he picked her up. Carrying on the journey home, he held her close and protectively so all that saw them knew she was his.

They reached the hot springs and he laid her down on the boulder that slanted towards the hot springs. He quickly stripped himself and sunk into the water he turned to see her sleeping sweetly on the warm stone. His mouth quirked into a small smile as he noted how cute she looked asleep, he recalled the incident of the 'moving pillow'. To him, Kim was the epitome of feminine perfection. She was beautiful and compassionate but, she was also strong and quick-witted. Something many women he was raised around had only part of those traits but, Kim Possible was the whole package and he had her heart. It made his ego burst like a nova.

He moved out of the water and redressed before picking up his sleeping lemur and whisking her away to their home. As they reached home the sun had risen but, both were too tired to care and so Monty curled up with Kim in his arms and went to sleep. Kim nuzzling her nose against his chest as he nuzzled his into her hair.


	8. Kim and Monty's Moment of Passion

Summary: Kim and Monty are fighting…He was stealing again and he won! After fighting the kids head home Monkey Fist follows to kill Ron. To protect him Kim steps up to fight. They both fall in mid-battle lost to the world. What will happen as they try to find their way home?

**Chapter Seven-Kim and Monty's Moment of Passion**

Kim awoke to the feel of lips on hers. She groaned and kissed back lightly as she opened her eyes, Monty was watching her gently. She moved back and nuzzled his neck muttering a "Good morning, Monty." Only to get a nip to her neck and hear, "I think you mean good afternoon." She glanced up at him half asleep.

"No I mean good morning…I just woke up." Her tongue sticking out as she stretched slightly, she had a sleepy look on her face but, who doesn't when they first wake up. Her new love's blue eyes just stared into her their smoldering gaze set her body on overdrive as she shuddered slightly. There was his cocky grin…the one that screams 'I am king.' She just shook her head and bit his neck noting the sound he gave off in his throat. It seemed to be pleading for more and she couldn't help but tease him.

"Wow Monty, I had no idea you were a masochist." Her emerald orbs darkening to a forest green as she traced her finger over his chest. He had slept shirtless last night and she didn't shy away from it…not anymore. After you live with someone for so long you tend to adjust to their habits. Sleeping shirtless was one of his habits, one which she favored very much. His body was hot steel wrapped in silk. Hard, taut, and incredibly good-looking, she nipped his shoulder and licked over it for a slight taste. Salty, sweet, but tangy, she liked it…the taste was so him.

Monty pushed her onto her back before kneeling above her. He let his sharp teeth bite into her shoulder roughly testing her reaction. He felt her arch into his arms as he bit deeper he noticed something. Her blood rather than having a metallic taste, she tasted like the forest the pine scented blood mixed into his mouth. It was a taste he rather liked. He had never heard of such an anomaly. He retracted his fangs and licked the wound until the blood stopped flowing.

She didn't know why she liked it but, when he moved away from her she felt sad. She felt intimately connected on a whole different level when his teeth had burrowed into her neck and she wanted more of it. She moved under him a bit her hips bumping his; she smiled as he bit his lip drawing blood before she snatched the appendage and sucked on it. His blood held a light fruity banana taste…his monkey DNA she guessed was the cause. She liked the taste and though his voice was tempting she released him and nipped on his neck finding his scent there rather addictive. It was strong, musky, delicious, and incredibly male.

Monty rested one of his hands on her clothed thigh as he tilted her face back. He nipped gently at her throat before traveling over her pulse. Tempted to stop and bite down, he stopped and nuzzled the spot softly. He growled deep in his chest pleased by the reaction he got from Kim. She had automatically ground her hips against his. His lips formed a trail even lower from her throat to her collar bone. He was becoming thicker and longer in his desire. The heat pooled into his core but, he ignored his needs. Kim in his mind came first.

Kim felt as if a liquid flame was scorching her body into unending arousal. She was afraid she might release the moment he touched her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his lips traveled to the shirts clasp. She watched fascinated as he removed the garment with his teeth. Her eyes traced his every movement, his every feature as he so heating, disposed of her clothes. As the shirt came off and his lips began their decent once more, she ran her fingers through his hair scratching lightly at his scalp.

Monty reached for her hips and ground against her as he took a nub into his mouth. Her shocked cry was magnificent in its raw glory. Her sounds of desire were unhindered by his ministrations as he nipped at her a little rough. She liked the sharp jolts of pain he noticed. What about the prolonged kind? He decided he would allow that to wait for another night. There first time together would not be dishonored by his curiosity. She deserved nothing but, nature's best for her first time with him.

She arched her body against him again as a sharp pain registered in her system. Her nerves were so overrun by the new experience that she could only feel pleasure. She dug her nails into his shoulders and scratched slightly only to receive an appreciative hiss accompanied by a rough grinding of hips. Kim's hand ran over his sculpted form tracing all the muscles as she delighted how they tensed at her touch. He was sensitive, she realized. Storing the information for a later date, she smiled in glee as she now had knowledge that would be vital in claiming him for good.

Monty arched desperate as her hand drifted over the bulge in his night pants. He peeled them off his body with his feet as he worked on heating her body up for him. Grasping the edge of her pants lightly, he slid them off and over her legs softly caressing the soft flesh as he passed it. When her pants were removed he lightly moved over her legs once more only this time he spread them. His hand slipped down along her panties they were blue much to his amusement.

Kim gasped as his hand trailed softly along her covered opening. She could feel the moisture sleeking to his talented fingers as he slipped his index finger through the loop and pressed it into her core. She heard him groan as he pumped his finger a bit her tight entrance like wet hot velvet on him. She cried out as he unexpectedly added a second finger where he gently scissors them within her. Her moans and sighs escaping from her as he increased his speed and movements. When she felt a coil tighten he stopped, she wanted to groan in frustration but, just as she was about to complain she felt his hands grab her bottoms and slide them off.

His lips reached for hers in a passionate battle of tongues. He twisted his tongue around hers and allowed himself to travel the silky cavern. Her mouth tasted like honey as he plunged his fingers into her once more. He swallowed her pleased cry as he slowly worked her into a heated storm before withdrawing once more only this time he sensually licked his fingers clean his eyes meeting hers. Rising to kiss her he let her taste of honeydew enter her mouth as he greedily ate at her delicious cavern his tongue claiming hers once more.

Kim moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself on his lips. The taste was oddly erotic and watching him clean his fingers like that was just so sexy. Her lover chuckled as he nipped against her throat and before she knew what was happening he had slipped down her body. His hands held her thighs as he laid assault on her body using his tongue. He lapped gently along the slit teasing over the bundle of nerves. Then he pressed in allowing his fangs to gently drift over the nub as he licked up her juices from his earlier foreplay.

Hearing her cries, Monty purred against her core causing vibrations to shake up through Kim's body the coil in her stomach was tightening again as she grasped the sheets. Her cries were getting louder and her voice going raw as she was unprepared for the attack on her senses. Her green eyes glazed over in lust as she arched her back off the bed unconsciously grounding her hips against his mouth. She sighed as he let go of her center his lips trailing up her body with light kisses to stop and suck on the pulse in her neck. The exotic sensation gripped at her as she moaned grasping his head gently to keep him there. She was able to relax slightly as his hand traveled smoothing along her side for the moment.

Kim could only smile at Monty as she came down from her second orgasm. She looked sultry her green eyes glazed but, her love still ever apparent in her beautiful orbs. Monty placed himself between her legs and allowed his tip to touch her center. "Are you sure Kimberly?" His voice thick with dark promises the seduction lying behind the gentleman very clear she grinned and nodded positive. Her voice crying out his name as, he plunged into her core only to remain still for a moment, to let her adjust to the size of him.

Monty held still until he felt the coaxing thrust of the gorgeous woman beneath him. His blue eyes deepened to a classic sapphire. Keeping their eyes connected, he slowly began to increase his strength and speed to set a pace. When she met his pace he smiled, she was a quick learner as always. Her body clenching him in her moist sheath he could only cry out as his body was clutched tightly by her muscles. He knew if he wasn't careful he would finish before her and so he used a nice back-up plan. His thumb gently slid along her clitoris in sweet circles, he grinned as she tightened slightly but her moans made her pleasure evident.

Kim grasped at his biceps as he impaled her but added a gentle touch to the mix. Her body flooded with ideas but, she wanted to hold out for him as she couldn't resist her need to pump her hips over his. Her voice gradually getting darker as lust claimed every cell in her being. Her heart beat frantically in her chest as she felt him increase to a speed she couldn't keep up with. Her hands latched to his shoulders as her nails dug into his flesh her cries for need of release getting more powerful. She knew he couldn't hold out on her for long as she felt his member pulse within her.

Monty pumped harder as his ears absorbed his lover's cries. Her voice a seductive cry of sensual need that gripped him to his bones, he added more pressure as he felt her need add to his own. She released with such power that their roars could be heard throughout the jungle. No one dared approach the two lovers dwelling as they came down from their high.

Kim sighed as he pulled himself from her. She could still see fireworks as she breathed heavily. Man and she thought fighting was a work out. If she did that with him every day she would never need to exercise. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her pulling her against his chest as he cuddled. He spooned her and smiled as she gently drifted off to sleep. Tightening his hold on her, he soon followed her into the land of dreams.

PSL: Hi all just because this was so much fun to make I plan on making a sequel. Yes there will be more of the Possible family in the next installment which is a second reason why I am making it. I hope this didn't seem too rushed but, I did skip between months of when they first ended up with each other in Japan to when they actually got together. I hope you all enjoyed it! XD Please review I wanna know what you think.


End file.
